


Song of the Sea

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Mer-May!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: He was thrown from the ship by his first mate, Alliser Thorne, the waves swallowing him under and his lungs filled with saltwater, his vision filling with black. The last thing he saw before descending in what he knew to be death, was what he thought to be eyes so pale a blue they almost seemed to glow from the lightning flashing above the surface.---Wow guys! I wasn't expecting to get so many prompts lol. I'm at 31 so far! I'll continue to accept them until May 30th, then I'm going work on completing my current wips and filling as many prompts as I can for the 2-3 weeks until summer semester starts





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> customarily short prologue lol, next chapters will of course be 1k or longer
> 
> edit: aight I had to change the title, it was too lame lmao. this was the original title idea

Long ago, there lived three creatures, more beautiful than any other on land or in the sea. The first had sandy hair, his tail the color of slate and sandstone. Just his eyes peaking out over the water, glinting with mischief, would be enough to draw sailors to him. If they pleased him, he would release them, returning them safely to the land from whence they came; this was rare, for his appetite was grand, and he was so hard to please when he found the flesh of man to be so mouth-wateringly tempting. The second had black hair, and a tail to match, darker than the emptiness in his soul. His kin was pale, as were his eyes, the mark of a creature of the deep. Grotesquely beautiful, he could lure his victims into the sea with nothing but his smile, to drown and devour in the abyss. And then there was the third, who was fair and just, his hair the color of fire and his tail the color of blood, as though the scales had been drenched in it. And yet he stole not a single life, instead saving quite a few, his clawed hands free of blood. Where his counterparts could not say the same. He saved whom he could from them, but found he could not save all of the sailors who fell prey to their charming smiles and enchanting eyes. 

They were the sirens, creatures that were half man, half creature. They lured sailors to their deaths to devour their flesh, singing songs that would bewitch the mind. 

They were creatures of myth and legend, with no standing in fact. And Jon Snow only believed in what he saw, not the stories of fishwives meant to comfort them when their husbands never returned, to offer some kind of solace.

***

A storm was coming, Jon knew, and yet he did not turn back. His men begged him, and yet he did not turn back. The storm hit, and still, he did not turn back .

He was thrown from the ship by his first mate, Alliser Thorne, the waves swallowing him under and his lungs filled with saltwater, his vision filling with black. The last thing he saw before descending in what he knew to be death, was what he thought to be eyes so pale a blue they almost seemed to glow from the lightning flashing above the surface. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jon woke--coughing up saltwater from his lungs--not to heaven or hell or some other kind of purgatory, but to a cavern heavy with the scent of saltwater, humid in a way that left his skin feeling tacky. He found he couldn’t move, bound in layers of seaweed wrapped around his body, unable to so much as twitch his fingers to escape. He tried his best to look around, craning his neck to see soft waves lapping at what served as the shore, really just jagged rocks above the water, and the ceiling of the cavern. Well, it was small, so perhaps cave was the better term for it. 

 

There were some kind of ocean plants dotting the walls and ceiling, and swaying beneath the water, emitting a soft glow to light the cave, just bright enough to see, but dark enough that anything could be hiding in the shadows. 

 

The soft sound of splashing behind him drew his attention, and he turned, rolling over to come face to face with the same blue eyes he had seen as he was dragged beneath the crashing waves. They were just as sinister as before, even without the lighting cracking overhead, this time accompanied by a cruel grin, teeth sharpened to points like that of a sharks. 

 

The creature opened its mouth not to speak, but to sing, and Jon was entranced by the hypnotizing notes the creature was able to produce. He was straining to break free of his bonds and get closer, despite some part of him knowing that this must be a trap. But he couldn’t help it. The creature was so beautiful, smooth skin shimmering like pearls in the moonlight, eyes like precious stones. 

 

“Who are you,” he asked the creature, voice rasping. He could only imagine how deep beneath the surface of the sea they were, and how this man before him had come to be hear. Never had he seen a man swim so fast; indeed it was rare to find a man who could swim at all, few daring to tempt the fickle mistress that was the sea. 

 

He was answered with a hiss, sharp teeth bared with a too long to be human--and forked, like a serpents--snake slithering between those glinting jaws. Jon reeled, the spell broken, was was unable to go far. The creature he had thought to be almost ethereal in its beauty was now grotesque in its horror. Skin a sickly, decayed-looking, color, like that of sun-bleached bone. Eyes hollow and mirrored, like that of a beast from the deepest part of the sea. And Jon thought that perhaps, he could see traces of flesh stuck in its teeth. It lunged, set on devouring Jon, tearing him to bloody bits, and Jon just caught a glimpse of a black tail with scales like obsidian that looked just as sharp. But before the creature could reach him, claws grabbed the tail, dragging it back beneath the water and into the shadowy depths. 

 

Hesitantly, Jon moved over the edge to look down. He could just see the silhouette of the creature and a similar one battling, stirring the water and creating little waves in the cave that brushed over the rocks to soak Jon. 

 

While those two battled, a third swam up, resting it’s ams on the rocks and just peering at Jon, curiously. It gave a nasty grin when Jon looked at it warily, reaching out to pet his salty hair, the man trying to pull away from the dangerously sharp claws that were too near for his comfort. But this beast seemed only curious, watching Jon with an unnerving, unblinking stare. Gradually, as the creature made no move to relax, Jon allowed himself to relax enough to shift his attention from that one to the two battling beneath the water. Red was starting to stain the surface from the brutality of their fight. 

 

Finally, one of them triumphed, swimming back up while the other swam away, presumably out of the underwater cave. Sure it was the first one that had attacked him, Jon braced himself, silently praying. 

But while this one had blue eyes as well, they were the blue-gray of raw sapphires. And while the other’s hair had been black as ink or pitch, this one was auburn, the deep color of blood. And he chased off the sandy haired beast that was still watching Jon with angry hisses that must serve as their language, rather than any distinct words, until it was just the two of them. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Jon asked. He’d made his peace long ago, when he’d decided the short life of a sailor was the one for him. But now, faced with it, he found that he wasn’t ready to die, not as young as he was. This would be cutting his life too short. 

“I’m sorry,” the creature said, careful and slow, as if his mouth wasn’t used to forming the shape of human sounds and words. Rather than being a comfort, Jon took the words as the thing meaning he was going to be killed, and that he was sorry for it. 

“Don’t fear.”

“ _Don’t_ _fear_? I have no idea where I am, I just got attacked by some kind of creature I’ve never seen before, and now you’re going to kill me; forgive me if I’m not exactly comfortable with the situation,” he said, picking up and speaking faster the more he said. 

The creature made some strange, rapid clicking sound with it’s mouth, an expression akin to distress passing over it’s features. “No kill, I  _ protect _ ,” it said in it’s broken english. 

Still, Jon was wary, not believing it. It was just the same as the black haired monster, waiting for the right moment to strike. Only this one didn’t resort to the underhanded trick of sorcery to coax Jon into calm, instead trying to talk him into relaxing. He knew he was right when it drew a knife from below the water, and held him still with one clawed hand as he brought it closer. But rather than cutting his throat, it cut through the seaweed binding him, freeing him. When Jon dove into the water to attempt to swim away from this strange place, he didn’t make it far before being caught by his ankle and pulled back. 

“Not safe,” the creature said, after hauling Jon back up onto the rocks. 

“Why?”

“Too far.” Jon would likely not be able to hold his breath long enough to get to the surface, if he even made it out of the tunnel that led into the cavern. “And things. They kill.” 

“The two that were here before?” The creature clicked in approval, smiling. It’s teeth were not sharpened as the other’s had been, and Jon wondered why. “What about you?”

“I protect. Always. Keep safe.” 

“Why?”

“Not like them.” Jon was beginning to see that, this creature seeming almost gentle. “Your name?”

“Jon,” he said, finding it endearing as the creature repeated the name, testing it out and seeming to like the way it tasted. 

“Robb,” the creature said, and Jon wondered if he’d just picked the name at random. Surely these creatures didn’t have names. “You call me Robb.” 

“Who were the others?”

Ramsay’s name was said with a look of utter disgust, while Theon’s was said with something similar to but not quite, fondness. Jon wondered if they were friends, while it was clear he and Ramsay were not.”

“Will you let me leave?” If this Ramsay had managed to drag him down here and keep him alive, then surely Robb would be able to take him back to shore before he drowned. 

Robb tilted his head and blinked, but it was nothing like a human. His eyelids closed vertically, and they were  _ clear _ . It was a disturbing reminder that no matter how human this creature may look with his pretty face, he most definitely was not. With an expression Jon couldn’t read, the creature finally spoke. 

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting so close to 100 fics ahhhh!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this latest idea of mine! As always, please vote (I cant guarantee I'll be able to make the update by tuesday this time though) Also, I've been looking at the prompts, some of them I'm about to get working on, and damn guys y'all really get me xD Hittin' the kinks left and right, I swear you must've seen my search history ;) (jkjk, but really, the prompts are all amazing and I love to see what you all come up with)


End file.
